


Cold Steel, Part 1

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-11
Updated: 2004-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Cold Steel, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Cold Steel: ST;NG x Xfiles

### Cold Steel: ST;NG x Xfiles

#### by Lurkerqueen42

  


Cold Steel -Alex's story--Part OneRating   
PG-13-NC-17-Angst, Torture, Drug use (forced and voluntary), Non-Con-BD/SM-just general ugliness, for the Rat. -Character's Death 

Author's notes- this story is a continuation of my Cold Steel story that I start years ago back in college. Life and Life has caused me to constantly put this story on hold, though I have had many out lines. To familiarize yourselves with the story, you should read the first two parts that are based on Skinner's experiences. He will come into the picture soon. However, this is The Rat's story. He will suffer in this story and frankly I have no idea if he will ever be happy. If this makes you squeamish, don't read this. I will use the flames to cook withJ 

The sweat pooled into a puddle as it slid down Alex's arm. The restraint that held his good arm burnt into his skin, because of the tautness of the ropes. Blinking back tears of frustration a hiss escaped from his mouth. 

The chain held tightly as his one good arm was stretched too its maximum tautness. A cold hand rested lightly on his head, languidly playing with his damp hair. Krycek wished that the Old Man would remove the binding, his sweat was stinging his eyes. And, his cum was starting to itch badly. Krycek sucked in his breathe remembering the rules, "Don't talk until I tell you." He had to suck in a smile remembering how well the rule was beaten into him. Krycek had marveled how the whelts on his back and ass had glisten for days while he tried not to shift in his seat when was working as Mulder's partner 

Blinking again the sweat from his eyes, he had to at least give Mulder credit. He was fighting a raging hard-on every time he adjusted himself during that weekend. Mulder had naturally assumed he was the reason. And, interestingly the beatings started when Mulder, whose pig head determination could not take "no" for an answer. 

If only Mulder had known that those love taps that had been dished out were just tweaking his libido for the wild sex romps that had occurred with one virile hot man. Krycek's head snapped back from a slap on his crown, into the moment when he realized the Old Man was saying something. Blinking the sex haze from his brain, he caught only the tail end of the man's babbling. "....for the last time you've disappointed me Alex. We wanted him dead. What do you do? You give him to the other faction. Well, my colleagues were going to Ah, lets say, 'to drop you off.' However, I've always stressed too anyone who would listen that you are a useful rat. So, again you will be useful to us." 

Krycek listen to each word trying to figure it out; and, then realizing that they had caught on to his dupilicaty. Struggling wildly while screaming, "I had to give him up. The Bastared wanted revenge for his son. If I had followed my orders he would've known. They... he doesn't know anything." 

He stood behind Alex admiring the thin red lines that were beginning to swell and listing to the babble that Alex mutter. At first he wanted to hurt him. But has the scene progress he realized that he want more. He smiled as the feeling began to take shape. He wanted revenge. He wanted Alex to pay for his sins and hopefully for his own. "Ah, dear is that all you can say?" Not waiting for a response he continued, "You were thinking of yourself again, not realizing that big picture needed to be played." The honey voice was cut short by Alex's exhausted rambling. 

"I told you if I'd taken him out. He would have known I was working for you. This way is better...please, I've done everything for our cause." 

The Well Manicured Man walked around to the front of Alex. Roughly pulling his hair back and savagely kissing him. Holding him close, he bent towards his ear and whispered again, "Always thinking about yourself, heh? Not, this time, my dear. Today you can be useful one more time for our cause." Not bothering to notice Alex's growing anxiety. The WMM walked away towards the desk picking up the phone whilst lighting a fine cigarette. One word was said, "Now." 

Get German Word for Now 

At hearing that word, Alex struggled in vain as three men entered the room. Not even looking at him, they nodded toward the man, untied and grabbed Alex. As the ashes floated into the cigarette tray, the WMM thoughts floated back to his grandchildren playing in the rose garden. The WMM snubbed out the butt, and promptly dismissed the softening cries of Rat. 

Several weeks later-Consortium lab out side of NYC 

"He is most uncooperative, Sir. He has refuse tto take any of the test and when we force him... I'm worried that the result are slanted." 

"Okay, lets just install it and observe. It's getting dicey up there and they want to know if this works." 

"Sir, All of our test subject have die within 72 hours of the implant. Their brains from what we can tell just melted." 

"If doesn't matter, they want this." 

"Okay, it will take a two to four days for the drugs to empty out of system, I'll prep him myself." 

"No. Prep him now. They'll want it implanted, and ready for testing by tomorrow." 

Alex huddled in the corner of the room wondering if the stain on the floor would get any bigger. A weak laugh escape from his cracked lips as he fought through the haze of the drugs he realized that he had been watching the stain for hours. This though scared him because he knew he was staring at stain, the drugs were wearing off. And, other dose was not far away. A smile crept upon his face and thought whispered to him. "Play the game and live." 

Alex thought of how he had played the game. The image of Spender smoked filled mouth came to haut him. 

"Krycek I want you to bring in Mulder's White Knight. Since Mulder has disappeared he has become a sticking point." He waited a beat for Krycek to acknowledge him with a smirk and a question. 

"Heh? Why? No one believes Scully and her performance at the OPC could not have gone better. He used up all of his marker going down south." 

"Krycek, since Mulder's helped save Scully, our friends have realized that we not been shall "we" say a true team player. Their timetable has been moved up. I want him out of the picture." 

Krycek mind raced for an alternative to Spender's orders, thinking out loud, "Look I know that he helped Mulder and because of him Mulder is gone." Noticing that Spender inhaled his smoke just a little more deeply, Krycek played his finale card. "Why don't we get rid of him by making him pay. I know the boys at R&D want subjects-They want to see if this technology works also. It's perfect and what's best he'll suffer slow and long, just how you like it." His voice dropped into a sexual whisper. Spender inhaled long and hard while he lit another cigarette. Eyeing Krycek's provocative stand, the words "Slow and Long" played like flute. As the flute played in his mind the tone increased his desire to see Skinner pay for what he had done. Smiling at Krycek, he shifted in his seat while Krycek seductively knelt down to convince him one more time that this plan was doable. When had finished, Spender was convinced that the plan had been his own idea and instructed him to `get' ready to put him out of action. 

A couple of days later 

The government was in a state of flux, since the President had sign the decree. Alex had concluded while talking to his main handler, that both sides had wanted him out. But niether side consider what he wanted. And, yes even Rats deserve to have crums. So, all he had to do was play both side as usual and surive and he always did. 

Standing next to building across from the Hoover Building, Krycek felt the jewel case tucked in his inner leather pocket. All he had to do was enter the building unnotice, sneak into the basement and download the files into Mulder's not so secert laptop. 

Krycek started to cross the stree he noticed that Skinner was doubled parked infront of the entrence. From, his angle he could see that he was on the phone. Turning round he saw the N Gs convering on the building. "Shit, their several days early" was his only thought. Taking the Palm out he activated the trigger to halt Skinners escape. Watching the man tumble out of the car desperatly trying to crawl away. Krycek thought, "Your tough mean Bastard." He quickly walked up to him kicking him for good measure. Skinner turned sideways and saw Krycek, but that all he saw, the next few minutes where a blur. With Kryceks fist hitting him multple times. As the NoGos, appoarched him, Krycek said in a loud stage whisper, "Not Yet, We have plans for you." One punch more to the face and Krycek knelt over him saying something into Skinner ear. The Sargeant stood by waiting for Krycek to get up. 

Krycek walked away as the guard carried an unconscious man to the van. No one noticed him sliping into the building with the NoGos.-- 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lurkerqueen42


End file.
